The Sickest Love
by The Hero's Shadow
Summary: "Please...please don't..." he whispered. "It's too late for that, dear." DarkLinkxLink. Yaoi. Very dark themed. You have been warned. Enter at your own risk.


**A/N: I've been reminded of my love for DarkLinkxLink fanfictions, sooo..here you all go o3o**

**This fic is dark themed. If you don't think you can handle that, by all means don't read this. I implore you.**

* * *

><p>"Oh Link, don't you know? Both doors are locked," purred a husky voice behind Link's ear. The hair on the back of his neck rose, and his blue eyes widened in horror.<p>

Link whipped around, sword grasped loosely in his hands in surprise. The Master Sword was met with another blade, and the Hylian watched in horror as it clanged halfway across the room.

"Who are you..?" Link choked, backing up and away from the strange..person?

"I would think the Hero of Time would be a little smarter than that..." laughed the dark haired person. Link couldn't break his gaze from the dark haired person's eyes; they were garnet red, narrowed, and he had slight dark rings under his eyes from what anyone would guess was lack of sleep. His skin was ivory and ceramic; an icy chill emanated from him.

Link stumbled over his mirror reflection, unable to understand why they were the same in stature, facial features, and hair texture. The only difference was Link's softly toned skin, hair the color of sunlight, and cerulean eyes.

"Well, haven't you figured it out yet? I'm Dark Link. I'm everything you are, but more."

He sauntered closer to Link, like a predacious feline, and let his finger trace across Link's jawline. "I am to kill you."

"No!" Link hissed, drawing back, reaching for a weapon; anything would work, the Hero's Bow, or the Megaton Hammer...

Before he could grab anything, Navi let out a screech and flew in between Dark and Link, trying to stall the evil being, but with a precise flick of his wrist of the hand that held the Dark Master Sword, Navi was reduced to a pile of flesh. Her white, radiating light faded away, and Link let out a restrained cry.

Dark took advantage of Link's momentary vulnerability and snatched both of his wrists together and threw him down into the shallow water, pinning down his torso with his legs. Link thrashed about wildly, his eyes round as moons.

"I won't kill you yet, Hero," Dark cooed. "No, I have something much better in mind for you."

"Stop!" Link snapped, nostrils flared and teeth gritted.

"Aren't you tough? That's adorable." Dark grabbed Link by his collar and brought them face to face. "Too bad I'm going to have to break you of that."

Link replied by spitting in Dark's face, only to be met with a dark gloved fist colliding with his mouth.

"Don't forget, Link. You are the embodiment of good. You kill for necessity and peace. I kill for fun and hatred."

"Get off of me!" came another scream from the depths of Link's diaphragm.

"Shut up," snarled Dark, and within a few seconds that Link couldn't comprehend, felt himself being turned over onto his stomach underneath his darker counterpart.

He felt his blonde hair be snatched up in a fistful; a warm, electrifying feeling laced with fear surged through his entire body, as he felt Dark's hips begin to grind against his backside.

"Give up and go home now, or else I'll break you. I'll destroy you before I kill you. Trust me, those are two very different things."

"Never," Link coughed, the weight of Dark crushing him.

"Always such a hero, hm? For once, you should have thought about the fate of yourself, and not everyone else. Everyone else isn't about to endure what you are."

Link couldn't hold back the few tears that brimmed hotly in his eyes.

"Please...please don't..." he whispered.

"It's too late for that, dear."

Another fistful of hair yanked him up, and faced him to the side. Dark leaned in for a kiss, mashing his mouth to Link's, lapping up the blood from the punch he had served him earlier. Link moaned, feeling the tongue sweep over his own, and the insides of his mouth. His eyes remained sewn shut, afraid to look Dark in his blood colored eyes and see the passion and hatred that he knew resided there.

When Dark pulled away from the kiss, Link begged again, "Please Dark, don't...please, please..."

"I said it's too late," sneered Dark, taking his sword and slashing through Link's tunic. The blade managed to break the skin, and blood welled from the abrasions. Dark slided off Link's ripped clothing, and Link cried out again, only to feel the Dark Master Sword's blade touch the back of his neck.

"Shut up," Dark growled. "If you're going to scream, it had better be my name."

"Please Dark, I'll do anything...please don't do this..." Link pleaded.

"Oh, you'll certainly do anything I want, if you wish to prolong your life."

"I'm not sure I do..." Link sobbed, letting the tears cascade down his cheeks.

"But I know I do," Dark hissed, nuzzling Link and biting his ear. He tongued his earring, grinning as chills exploded down Link's spine. Dark let his hand grab Link's ass, and Link tensed, groaning. "No...!"

Link tried struggling again, but found only Dark's weight on his back and the Dark Master Sword at his neck.

"If you move, I'll decapitate you," Dark whispered, letting his hand roam underneath Link's body and grasp his length. Link stiffened again, crying loudly. Dark's other hand roamed to his leggings, and he pulled them down, letting his own cock fall against Link's ass.

"Dark...please...no, nonono..."

Dark continued to pump Link's cock; he brought his other hand to Link's mouth, sticking a few finger in his mouth.

"If you want this to hurt less, you had better get these very wet."

Link's sobbing was broken with the fingers wriggling in his mouth, dripping with his saliva. Once they were sopping wet, Dark lowered them back to Link's ass.

"No...please!" Link screamed, but the only response from Dark was his fingers entering Link's ass. Link's hips thrusted unconsciously, and for a few minutes, he lay there bucking into the pumping motion of Dark's fingers. He felt Dark's erection against the small of his back.

"You have got such a nice, tight little ass," Dark murmured, still palming Link's cock.

"Please Dark, stop...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Link moaned loudly, his voice rising in panic.

Instantly, the pumping of both of Dark's hands stopped. Link both appreciated and hated this; he was embraced with both pleasure and pain.

"Th-thank you..." Link sighed.

"Oh, you think I'm done?" Dark grinned. Link tried to scramble away, and again felt Dark's weight and the blade at the back of his neck.

"WHAT did I say about struggling?" Dark spat. He hovered the cold blade above Link's back, then graciously split the skin with a few slices. Link's cries echoed in the room. "I'm done with foreplay. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll beg me to go harder."

Link's eyes clamped shut again, and he cried softly, quietly to himself. He felt Dark's fingers enter his entrance once again, only this time, they began to stretch him out. He let out an "uhn!" as he felt himself widening, the foreign sensation making him erect again.

"Dark...please Dark, please let me go, please..."

"You're mine now, Link," Dark sang, and Link felt Dark's cock begin to bury itself in his ass. Unintelligable screams and curses sputtered out of his mouth. Dark grabbed another handful of Link's hair and rode him wildly, thrusting harshly into the tight boy's opening. Link tried to bite back his vocals, but they only came out louder and making less sense.

Dark yanked Link's head back again, and laid a kiss on his lips.

"You are beautiful, Link," he commented dryly, loving the blush that developed across Link's cheeks. It only spread farther and deeper as Dark continued to pummel Link's ass.

"Uhnn..!" Link began to thrust harder into Dark, his mind reeling in digust and hatred, while his body accepted the torture Dark was succumbing him to. Dark grabbed Link's cock again, and began fondling it, rubbing the head and squeezing his balls. Link's face blushed deeper when he realized that he was close to cuming again.

"Come on, baby," Dark crooned, stroking the shaft. "Blow your load for me."

Heaving, Dark plunged a few more times into the tight ass, and Link exploded with a cry that signaled his torment and that he was cuming.

As his semen splattered out, he felt Dark's fill inside his bottom. The warm rush of liquid made Link shudder, and he continued to sob, pleading something unintangible.

"Felt good, huh, Link?"

Link shook his head, curled in a ball. Dark stood.

"I love you, Link," he sighed, watching Link tremble beneath him, before lifting the Dark Master Sword and plunging the blade into Link's chest.

Blood bubbled out of the wound and Link's mouth. Dark kneeled beside his lighter alter ego, and placed a kiss on his metallic lips, staring into Link's blue eyes until he saw the light leave them.


End file.
